Life After YouKnowWho
by meetmisery
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened in the 19 years between the defeat of the Dark Lord and Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron's kids going to school?   This is it, in my opinion and from Ginny and Harry's POVs.  Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.
1. Before The Wedding

Harry rolled over to his fiancée, Ginny, and wrapped his arm around her. He had originally planned to be staying with Ron and Hermione the previous night, but Ginny had called complaining of having a nightmare of You-Know-Who's return. Harry, being the caring man that he was, came and stayed with Ginny to keep her safe since it had only been a few months since the defeat of one of the most feared wizards of all time.

Ginny and Harry had gotten back together after his triumph over He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. Harry and Ginny were engaged to be married soon, they were planning around their friends, Ron and Hermione's, own wedding to be in a few months. Hermione and Ginny had become like any two normal young women planning two weddings, like young kids in a candy store, they had become consumed with even the most miniscule of details.

Molly, Ginny and Ron's mother, was as happy about this as any soon-to-be mother-in-law could be; while her husband, Arthur, was trying to learn about Muggle wedding traditions since they were about to add a Muggle-born into the family, which was highly approved of by him, of course. ( He loved such commodities, new family members and two individuals who could teach him about Muggle society since he and Molly had not moved from the Burrow since the defeat of the Dark Lord. They were going to move nearer to their children in a highly occupied part of the Muggle town of Little Whinging, but decided to stay in a place where they could openly practice magic. )

Ginny turned over to find to find Harry sleeping soundly. She tried to sneak out of the room to make breakfast for Harry, but one of the wooden floorboards deceived her. Harry bolted upright faster than Ginny could blink.

"What happened?" He asked

"I was just getting up to fix breakfast, Harry." She whispered

"Oh." He got up after saying that and walked over to Ginny and kissed her forehead. "I love you." _Now I remember why I fell in love with her in the first place. _

"I love you, too." Ginny whispered as she enveloped Harry in her arms.

Ginny was walking behind Hermione carrying a bouquet of flowers that matched the bride's which were yellow lilies. Ginny couldn't help smiling a little when she saw her soon-to-be husband standing at the pulpit by her brother. Harry grinned at her when their eyes met. Her eyes went to the ground following Hermione's shoes so she'd know where she was going. She stopped a few feet from Hermione, who was standing adjacent to Ron. Ginny was dreaming of the next few days before she was officially married, what she should do, should she be scared? Excited? She knew she should be paying attention to the wedding in front of her where her brother was beaming like an idiot while Harry was smiling at her exquisiteness. She smiled back when she wasn't red like a tomato.

_Tonight, _she told herself, _I will talk to that boy about getting married._

"Thank you guys for being here, it means so much to Hermione and I. Especially you two, Ginny and Harry, the soon-to-be newlyweds. I hope you two are as happy as we are today." Ron toasted raising his glass.

"Harry," Ginny whispered, "Are we going to be like that?"

"I'm not sure, love, do you want to be?" Harry whispered back, "We _could _be."

"I wouldn't mind it, I just..didn't know if you'd want to be as ecstatic."


	2. Hermione's Scare

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand under the table and put her head on his shoulder while watching Hermione and Ron slow dance together for the first time as man and wife. He wrapped his opposite arm around her and laid his head against hers.

Ginny fell asleep against Harry and awoke next to him in the bed they had shared months ago after the Battle at Hogwarts had taken place. She rolled over to where she was lying against Harry's chest listening to his heartbeat. She loved this intimacy. She loved the way they fit perfectly and how perfect their lives were turning out.

That was before the Owls arrived with the post. Ginny got a letter from Ron telling her that Hermione was falling ill. _Hermione? Ill? She knows all of the potions to keep from falling ill. Maybe it's just a fluke. Maybe they're overreacting. _

Harry and Ginny mounted their brooms - matching Firebolt's Ron and Hermione got them first Ginny's seventeenth birthday - and headed to Shell Cottage where Ron and Hermione were staying for their honeymoon. They went to the back door of the cottage and wrapped on the door three times. No one answered. Harry and Ginny walked into the kitchen. It was a bigger mess than when Bill and Fleur lived here with their three children. They walked up the stairs to Hermione's and Ron's room. The heard crying and the sound of someone being sick. Harry gently knocked on the door and Ron opened it. He looked like he had not slept in several days, his hair was in disarray and his eyes had bags under them so dark that you would think he was wearing makeup. Ginny was the first one to move to give her brother a hug. He hugged back although he looked as if he'd collapse at any moment.

"Her-Her-Hermione.. she's.. bloody Hell.. I can't believe it." and Ron did collapse at that moment. Ginny ran into the bathroom to console Hermione while Harry tried to get Ron to talk again. "She's pregnant, Harry. Bloody Hell. How is she pregnant?"

Harry looked at Ron and after the initial shock wore off, Harry spoke; "Maybe she isn't really pregnant. Maybe you read the test wrong?"

Ron looked up at Harry, his eyes bloodshot and tears running down his cheeks; "Do you really think so?" He asked skeptically

"Of course, it's possible it's a lie." Even though Harry wasn't positive himself.

Meanwhile, Hermione was crying to Ginny. "It may not be his, Ginny. I never slept with anyone else, but what if it's something from the past, like, if I got the time-turner to work against me. I don't know what to do. I really hope I'm not.."

Ginny, who was crying from fear of having a niece or nephew, grabbed Hermione's hand and just held it between hers. They had a moment of silence until Ginny jumped up. "We need to get you out of here. We need to go see my Mom."

Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her while running down the stairs. Harry and Ron watched them running. Ginny could hear Harry tell Ron to get up so they could follow the girls. This made Ginny run faster. The boys couldn't know. She and Hermione were now out of the house. Ginny went to fetch her broom about three meters away. She grabbed her sister in law and transfigured her broom by making it large enough to fit both of them. She put Hermione on and got on in front so she could see where they were going. She felt Hermione's arms tighten around her waist. She kicked off from the ground and the headed to the Burrow.

Molly was still cleaning up after Ron and Hermione's wedding when she heard a broom land in her backyard. She ran and saw her daughter and daughter-in-law. She embraced them both, but the look on their faces told her that she should clear a place for them to talk. She grabbed both of their wrists and took them inside. She heard Ginny tell her not to let Ron or Harry in, because this was a secret. Hermione was crying and Ginny was consoling her as best as she could. Molly had the girls sit on the loveseat as she went to get tea for them both. She came back and Hermione was still weeping.

"So, why did you two ladies come here?" Molly inquired.

"Well, Hermione's got a surprise and we thought you could take care of it." Ginny responded

"What is this.. surprise Hermione has?"

Hermione stopped crying long enough to reply; "I'm pregnant."

Molly slumped in her seat. "Oh dear, she said."

"Do you have anything that can take care of this that's not dramatic?" Ginny inquired of her mother.

"I do believe I might." She got up to go look for a potion. As she walked into the kitchen, she heard two more brooms land in the back yard.

_Depulso. _Molly whispered. She hoped she had sent the boys to Shell Cottage.

Harry was confused. He thought he had just landed in the Burrow, but somehow he was back at Shell Cottage. Maybe he and Ron hadn't left after all.

Hermione drank the draught that Molly gave her and immediately felt as if a great weight had been lifted off of her body. She smiled and thought about the greatness of her new-found life.

"Where did you get this draught, Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione requested.

"I learned how to make it in school. It's quite nice, isn't it?" Molly countered.

"It is, it tastes like.. Raspberries." Hermione thought aloud.

_Well, Hermione's no longer pregnant. _Ginny thought to herself. _Hopefully, she'll remain like that for awhile. _

"Mum, I think it's time to for Hermione and I to go home." Ginny said.

"Okay, Ginny, dear. Have you and Harry decided on a date for your wedding yet?"

"Not yet, Mum. Soon, though." Ginny replied.

"Okay, dears. Be good." Molly whispered. _Be safe. _She thought to herself.

"Goodbye Mum."

"Goodbye, Mrs. Weasley."

"Goodbye ladies. Come back anytime."

Ginny and Hermione were mounting the broom when Ginny forgot to enlarge it.

"Oh well," She whispered to herself. "Hold on." She said to Hermione.

Ginny kicked off of the ground once more and headed back to Shell Cottage.

Hermione and Ginny landed at Shell Cottage and walked into the home.

Hermione got her wand out of her pocket and whispered the incantation _Scourgify _in every room they walked through.

"Hopefully, this scare won't happen again." Ginny said to Hermione.

"I hope not. We'll just tell the boys that it was just a scare and we needed to talk it over, agreed?" Hermione whispered back.

"Agreed." Ginny whispered then went upstairs to clean the rest of the house.

There she found Harry and Ron lying on the ground. She prodded Harry with her toe and he stirred a bit. _Thank God he's still alive._ She thought to herself. She proceeded into Ron and Hermione's room and scourgified the room. She went into the bathroom and did the same there.

Ginny poked at Harry until he woke up. It was around six in the evening, they had been at Ron and Hermione's for over seven hours. He smiled when he saw her face.

"Let's go home, dear." She said to him. "It's about time for dinner."

"Okay, love." He said sitting up. He kissed her as best as he could for just waking.

Ginny helped him stand and they headed downstairs and saw Ron and Hermione snogging, as usual.


	3. The Day Of

"Harry," Ginny whispered to her sleeping partner, "It's time to get up. Today's the day of the wedding and we better start heading for The Burrow."

"Okay, dear. I'm getting up." He rolled over and gave Ginny a kiss and started to get out of bed.

Ginny found what she needed for the day and sent it to her parents' home. She got in the shower, her mind reeling from what was going to happen today. _I'm marrying Harry James Potter. The Boy Who Lived, who defeated the Dark Lord. But that's not why I'm marrying him. I really am in love with him. He's the perfect boy, well, he's almost perfect. He sees me for who I am, not just another girl. And he truly cares about me. We've been through it all. I can't believe this. _She tried to remain calm, but her happiness was making her glow as if she were pregnant. She felt elated.

"Ron," Harry said to his friend who was putting on his own tuxedo, "This is it, isn't it?"

"What do you mean, Harry?" Ron asked, confused

"I mean, is this real? Is this really happening? First, you and Hermione and now, Ginny and I."

"I believe it is real, unless this is all a dream. Though I doubt that."

"I doubt that, also."

Someone knocked on the door of the dressing room. Harry opened the door. It was Hermione, she had a note in her hand. "It's from Ginny." she whispered so low that only Harry heard her. "Read it privately." she whispered, her eyes darting toward Ron. "Thank you, Hermione." Harry said, hugging her.

"Oh, and congratulations." Hermione said, loud enough for Ron to hear.

"Thanks." Harry said, his cheeks flushed.

Harry,

I just wanted you to know that I love you very much. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you.

-Ginny

Harry was standing at the end of the altar, waiting for his wife-to-be to come down the aisle. Arthur Weasley was also waiting, on the other end of the altar. Everything felt surreal. He was about to marry the most wonderful girl in the world.

The person at the piano was starting the Bride's March.

_Here she comes, _Harry thought to himself, _Stand up straighter. Smile._

And in the next moment, Ginny was walking down the aisle, smiling at Harry. Her long, scarlet hair was curled into ringlets and the back of her hair was in a bun and she had on the most beautiful dress in the world, it looked like something out of a fairy tale, it was corset-like on the top and large and silky on the bottom. She looked absolutely stunning. Harry's eyes met hers and they both teared up.

Ginny got up to Harry and felt euphoric. She couldn't believe this was happening.

She and Harry said their vows and kissed for the very first time as man and wife. They went to dance while the band played. Ginny felt wonderful, she hoped Harry felt the same. While they were dancing, she put her head on Harry's chest and wanted to remain like this forever. Her mother came up to them, just as happy as can be.

"Oh look at you two," she said "Ginny, I've been dreaming of this day since you were born." She was smiling Ginny wondered how her cheeks didn't hurt. Ginny got out of Harry's arms long enough to give her mother a hug.

After her Mum left, everyone seemed to want to talk with the newlyweds. They asked mostly the same questions; "Where are you going for your honeymoon?", "Are you moving anywhere?", "Planning for kids yet?", etc. By the time everyone had started to thin out, the only people that hadn't talked to Ginny and Harry were Ginny's brothers and their wives. Ginny didn't question it. She assumed they were waiting for her to get out of her dress clothes.

"Surprise!" Screamed George and Angelina as they gave Ginny a box full of.. something.

The wedding had ended a half hour before and Harry and Ginny were getting ready to go to their new home in Godric's Hollow, where Harry had been living before he and Ginny had started staying together. Harry had gotten Kreacher to start staying there instead of 12 Grimmauld Place. He had been ordered to clean up, at least a little bit. Harry had actually been by the night before and made everything look nice for Ginny, she just didn't know that. Harry had even gone to buy them whatever they'd need for months. He had gone to Diagon Alley, even, for non-Muggle necessities.

Everyone had given them what they wanted to, except for Hermione and Ron but they were coming over that night to have dinner with the Potters. Everything was going nicely.


End file.
